Kami no Kitsune
by Chi no Kami
Summary: NarutoxAyame, The beginning in a nutshell: Council revokes Naruto's ninja status and then tries to assassinate him. He escapes, and his life as a hidden ninja begins. T mayabecome M, WARNING: Mild Language maybe Harsh Language Later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kami no Kitsunes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would not be called fanfiction then...

Chapter 1:

--

Setting the scene (A/N: this will just be used to start the story off for the readers so they have an idea of what has happened):

After retrieval mission for Sasuke fails

Naruto is sitting at Ramen stand

--

"Hey, old man! One miso ramen to start off a new day!" shouted a blonde who obviously did not notice the other people in the booth, who in return gave said blonde many glares.

"Coming right up kid, and please try to keep it down." the aging man said while gesturing down the row, "I have other customers, thank you."

"Sorry old man, I just want to get something to eat before I head off and train, and also please don't call me a kid old man, I am a ninja and by Kanoha law, I am considered an adult." the blonde stated simply. "I mean come on old man, can I at least have a little respect?"

"Oh, sure thing my _man_, I will give you some respect," the old man reached under the counter to grab something, he quickly pulled up a frying pan while shouting, "Then stop calling me old man and respect this!" the old man shouted. The blonde closed both eyes and quickly brought his hands up to stop the frying pan from hitting him, but the contact never came. He slowly opened one eye to see a fuming Ayame.

_Damn she looks hot when she's angry, I wonder what she would look like—Damn Naruto stop it… your thinking like the pervy sage, pull it together man. _Then blonde thought.

"FATHER! Stop your scaring our other customers with your bickering with Naruto. I mean both of you are acting immature, you father, probably more than Naruto." she quickly stole a glance at Naruto to see him sticking his tongue out at her father. "And Naruto! You should know that respect is earned, not given!" the blonde winced out these words, all he did during his life was try to earn respect. Ayame immediately noticed her err in her choice of words and quickly said, "But Naruto, you have done a lot for the people of this village, but you need to realize that some people's respect are harder to earn than others.

"Thank you Ayame my daughter for stopping me during my temper tantrum, and I am sorry Naruto that I got so mad at you. But please could you do me one favor and stop calling me old man? I mean I am still very spirited and well, I do cook your food and you never know what I could slip in to it." the old ramen chef grinned inwardly, _I have that blonde now, I know for sure now he will stop calling me old man once I threaten his ramen supply_.

The blonde looked at the man with a simple I am sorry look and replied… "Thank you Ayame-chan, and my senile friend (The old men glares at the boy) I calls them, as I sees them." The old ramen chefs eyes started twitching, the blonde realized that that joke just went too far when he could literally see smoke coming out of the Ramen chef's ears. "I am joking! I will stop calling you old man! Don't cook me and serve me in to Ramen!"

The look on the old man's face instantly calmed. "That's more like it Naruto and as a reward I will stop calling you kid and just call you plain old Naruto. And by the way," the man turned back around to get to work on Naruto's miso ramen, "I wouldn't serve you in a form of ramen—"

"Well that's a relief—" interrupted the blonde boy.

The ramen chef continued, "because that would destroy my business and not to mention give my customers heart burn."

"That cut deep old man, that cut deep." The blonde looked hurt, but then Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin. "But I have to admit, for a man of your age, that was pretty good."

The old ramen chef grinned, "Well you see, when you have been around the block as many times as I have— HEY! wait a minute, you just called me old again you little sneak!" the old man shouted.

Ayame simply bowed her head, _These two, they were always an interesting pair. I better make sure Naruto's ramen does not burn. _She immediately hurried beyond the two bickering 'children' to attend to the ramen that her father was supposed to be cooking. _And look at that, those two scared away the other customers… just like they do every morning… _Ayame stole a quick glance at the blonde boy while she was sure no one was looking, _but he sure is cute, if only I could... _A faint blush grew on her face as she thought of the blonde.

_Well it seems like my daughter has developed a liking for Naruto after all these years. Good, maybe, now I can finally get her out of my house and dating again… I don't really care who that special someone is for her, but is long as that person makes her happy, then I am fine with it. _The ramen chef smiled at the thought of his daughter being happy again. He looked up to see two anbu approaching his ramen stand. "Anbu-sans, come sit down and have a quick bite to eat."

The masked ninja looked at the chef and replied in a monotone yet menacing voice that made Ayame shift uncomfortably, Naruto immediately noticed this and glared at the two anbu, "I am sorry old man," the ramen chef flinched at this, he knew Naruto and they joked around but someone should not just walk up and call him an old man. "but we have been requested to take Naruto to a hearing with the council."

"What for, if I may ask? Naruto here was just about to enjoy one of many of my delicious miso ramens and please don't ruin it for him." the chef asked in a careless tone.

"Shut it old man, we have come to take the boy to the council like they have order." Ayame was starting to tremble in fear due to the killing intent the to shinobi were leaking out. The old ramen chef was ready with another retort when Naruto raised his hand.

Naruto was getting real pissed with these Anbu, first of all they were making fun of Ayame-chan, second of all they work making fun of the old man, and third of all they were interrupting HIS RAMEN TIIME! "You two bastards are really something." the boy was now started to force out inhumane amounts of killing intent on to the two anbu. "You think you are so cool because your anbu, you cannot treat citizens of Kanoha like that you two lecherous bastards! I am going to come with you, but if you say one more word or release another ounce of killing intent over on those two, I will make sure you regret it."

"Whatever demon child, your idol threats are weak without force behind them, just come with us to the council's hearing chambers." The three ninja immediately disappeared in a flash.

Ayame and her father looked at each other, Ayame then asked in a frightened tone, "What do you think is going to happen to Naruto-kun father?" She was scared that something was going to happen to her Naruto-kun.

The old chef simply look at the girl, "I don't know, but judging by how those two anbu acted it can't be good. Let's have a bowl of ramen prepared for him after his meeting with the council. Something tells me he is going to need it.

--Council's Chamber-- (A/N: I seem to picture dark and depressing) --

The anbu pushed Naruto through a huge elegant door with the symbol of the leaf village on it, after which the two anbu followed him in to the room. Naruto took observed the new surroundings of the so called 'Council's Chamber'. _Wow could they pick a more depressing setting. I mean the room is completely dark save the torches at lining the wall and in front of the council themselves, and the chains in the background don't help that much either… even the leaf village tapestry behind them is old and fading. This council must be really based in to tradition. _The boy thought. He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts by an old bandaged man clearing his throat.

"Naruto, we have suffered from your failure to this village long enough. You had failed to protect your team mates on your mission the Land of the Wave which almost cost them their lives," Naruto visibly flinched at this and the Council grinned at his reaction, "You failed to defend the village during the Sound Invasion so Sasuke had to fight that Sand Demon by himself and won to." when the blonde heard this he spoke up to complain.

"That is not true! I was one the one who fought Gaara! Sasuke was knocked out due to the curse mark from Orochimaru!" the blonde shouted.

"SILENCE! That is not the report we had received from the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura I think it was, she said that Sasuke was the one who fought off the Sand Demon! Also our final reason is this, you failed to bring back our best shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha! We as a council plus with the word of the Fire Country Daimyo have decided to remove you from shinobi duty where you will now become a citizen of the leaf. We feel that you are unsafe to have as a shinobi and could damage not only the reputation of the leaf but the militaristic power as well." Danzo grinned to himself, _the blonde was finished now, as a shinobi people would get suspicious if he just disappeared, but as a citizen, no one but friends would know. The demon had no friends, no one would be friends with a demon. If this plan goes through without a hitch we will be rid of the Demon Boy FOREVER!_ He glanced at the shocked demon child, _The end will be near soon boy._

"Where Tsunade or Jiraiya? Tsunade especially should be here since she is hokage after all. Where are they?" asked the blonde.

"Boy, Tsunade is not here because we thought that she thinks of you to closely as family, we think that would cloud her judgment. Jiraiya is currently out of the village at the moment, we had already checked to see if he could come." said another council member. _He will never know that part about Jiraiya was a lie because Jiraiya is frequently out of the village and Tsunade, he must see are reasons why she is not here, family would defend family after all._ The man grinned to himself, there was no way this boy could win this.

Naruto was getting angry, "What the hell! The hokage should be here when someone's ninja career is on the line! Where is she! I want her here now!"

Danzo simply smiled at the boy, "It would not matter boy if she was here or not, we would have overruled her anyways as well as we have permission from the Daimyo. You no longer have any say, please hand over your forehead protector and the anbu will escort you out of the building." _Our plan is almost complete soon we will be rid of the demon boy once and for all._

"Here is my forehead protector you soul-less bastards," Naruto then hurled his forehead protector at the tapestry behind the council which was then imbedded in to it, "I have done everything I could for this village and this is how you damn repay me! Also next time get your information from a better source not a fangirl/kunoichi wannabe!" Naruto then stormed out of the room before the anbu could get to him.

The two anbu then spoke up, "We are sorry for the boy's insolence, we will go 'punish' him for you." With that the two anbu disappeared in a blur.

"Go." spoke the council in unison. All who were in the council was shocked at the blonde's outburst, but they were still grinning at their success of their plan. After the anbu had left to 'punish' the boy, one spoke up. "So when do we start phase two?"

Danzo then spoke up, "Phase two has already begun when those two anbu left, we must finish the boy off before Tsunade becomes aware of the situation."

--End Chapter 1--

Egh so what do you think? Reviews please, and please try to keep flaming to minimal amounts unless you are adding constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys, sorry for the wait, exams, projects, and end of the years stuff has made it a pain for me to update. Also I had a family vacation to a bunch of National Parks I had to deal with (in a good way, I loved the trip). Also I had to fully retype this chapter out due to my Office locking up... I need to get a registration key from my school for that... so I had to switch to Open Office for the time being and I have to say I like it so far... Well without further ado (how do you spell that word... I would really like to know...) here is the next chapter of Kami no Kitsune (Title Pending).

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Ayame would be my personal Ramen Chef... xD... in other words I do not own Naruto... hm... my dream of Ayame being my Ramen Chef will have to wait...

--

Key:

"Speech"

_THOUGHTS_

**'KYUUBI AND OTHER HIGHER BEINGS'**

"**DEMONICALLY POSSESSED HUMANS"**

--

Chapter 2:

--

Naruto was storming through the village very pissed off because of his with the council. _Who the hell do those councilors think they are? I know it is their job to help with the politics of the village, but that does not grant them power to overrule the Hokage. _The blonde continued to rant to himself during his trip away from the Hokage's office. He did not notice that in alleyways next to him to cloaked figures traveled in the shadows.

"Target is in sight, we will need to move him away from other people though so there will be no witnesses." The cloaked ANBU spoke on a private encoded channel supplied only to ROOT ANBU by Danzo the warhawk, himself.

"Confirmed, we strike when fox is away from the herd." The other ROOT ANBU said in to his communicator.

As the blonde continued lost in thought he bumped in to Kakashi. "Yo, Naruto, you need to watch where you are going, try to save your deep thoughts for when you are at home. You never know when somebody could try to attack you while your lost in thought," the Cyclops stated as he looked over at the spot where the two ANBU where stationed. _Hmm, I should report this to Tsunade, I know she would not have ANBU trailing Naruto._ Thought Kakashi. "Oh yah, before I forget, Sakura, you, and I have a training session around say eight-ish... hm well don't be late..." the white haired Jounin laughed inwardly at the irony of his message.

The blonde looked at his sensei and replied, "I am sorry Kakashi-sensei, I will be more careful... and hey are you one to talk about being late?" the blonde laughed and gave Kakashi his fox-like grin, the his face turned to a non-Naruto like serious tone, "Also I don't think I will be able to make your training sessions for a while for my own reasons." The blonde looked at the Jounin pleading him to take his word for it and not delve deeper on the Subject.

The Jounin seemed to take a hint and continued, "OK, Naruto, we will try to get thee squad together some other time to train... and Naruto...?" the Jounin questioned the blonde boy.

The blonde looked in to the eyes of his sensei and saw worry, "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

The white haired Jounin replied in serious tone, "Hmm, never mind, just think about your actions and how they might affect people. You never know what kind of ideas people might get from them. Oh well, sayonara Naruto."

"Sayonara Kakashi-sensei." responded the blonde. "and thanks for the advice."

The white haired Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke with only one thing on his mind, _I need to get to the Hokage and fast and figure out what has happened. I have a dreadful feeling that something is going to happen to Naruto._ The Jounin was quickly bounding along the rooftops of the village to get to the Hokage's tower as fast as possible.

_Well that was an interesting conversation... _Thought the blonde, the he continued on thinking about what the council had done, _If they do not see me for the shinobi I am, maybe I should show them the shinobi they lost. Those old fools do not realize how grave their mistake will cost them. I will show them, I will show all who did not trust me, I will show them what the Leaf has fallen to. I am going to leave this village and come back a hero, someone who can be respected, the Hokage title is far away for me, but if I show this village who I truly am, just like my friends see me, then I surely will be respected by all of this village._ Naruto began to walk back to the Ramen stand where he could finish his bowl of Ramen.

--

Setting the scene:

Naruto is back at Ramen Stand

Teuchi is out picking up ingredients, so he is not there.

--

"Naruto-kun, you look sad," said Ayame, _and I can not stand it when he is sad... "_hm, how can I cheer you up? Do you want a free bowl of Ramen?" asked the girl in a flirtatious tone.

"Ayame, please, that would be great but I am kind of feeling full, but could you do me a huge favor?" the blonde asked the girl.

Ayame looked at blonde, and blushed, "What would that be Naruto-kun? I would do anything you want me too."

_Wow so many possibilities I could take her back... oh kami, just like ero-sennin...no Naruto pure thoughts, pure thoughts, kittens, doggies, kunai, senbon, Sasuke being burned over an open fire. Yes thats better. _The blonde thought as a trickle blood slowly left his nose. Ayame grinned inwardly at her accomplishment, _Yes, hook line and sinker. _The Ramen girl shouted inside her head. "Arigatou Ayame, that means a lot. But what I ask of you is this, please do not forget me."

The ramen girl looked shocked, "Why would I forget Naruto-kun, you mean the world to my dad and I. Both of us would never forget you."

"Arigatou Ayame, I just feel like 'everything' has gone down hill lately and that 'everything' is taking me with it. Ayame..." the blonde looked in to the girl's brown eyes. (a/n: I am going from what I saw in the Anime, it looks like she has brown eyes, someone please correct me if I am wrong)

"Yes Naruto-kun?" the girl asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"I really like you Ayame, I have for a while now, I don't know, it might even be more that that, but I just wanted to say I am sorry for what is all about to happen." The blonde look at the shocked girl and held up a hand when she tried to speak. "Let me finish, I am making the promise to you and only you that I will return, and remember I never go back on my word." With that last word he quickly lashed out at her a struck a pressure point on her neck making her slip in to unconsciousness.

--

Out of range the two ANBU were again conversing over their private channel, "See, the demon just attacked the one who he admittedly likes, we must take care of him soon before he attacks again." said one ANBU.

"I agree, he needs to be finished soon. He also speaks of leaving, let us let him make his move, if he leaves the village, ANBU will need to follow him and immediately get rid of him." Both looked back up to see the blonde standing up and and leaning towards the Ramen girl, the gently giving her a kiss on the cheek. "HOW DARE THE DEMON DEFILE ONE OF OUR FELLOW CITIZENS!" the ANBU screamed in to his communicator.

"HE MUST BE DESTROYED IMMEDIATELY!" the other ANBU said.

--

Naruto was blushing as he backed away from Ayame, he then whispered, "I am sorry my hime, but I can not allow you to stop me..." _Oh Kami, I just knocked out the one I like, maybe even love, please allow her to forgive me._ He then took off and ran towards his apartment to grab a few supplies for his escape.

Naruto stood before the gate. _Well here goes everything I am against, they also can not claim I am a missing ninja since the council revoked my ninja status. They must be expecting this so I should be on my guard. _With that and a swirl of leaves he took off from the Village of the Leaves.

--

Suddenly after are large puff of smoke stood a fully armed ANBU attack force."The fox has left its den, squad fan out in a v formation and follow, do not engage until on the border." the leader spoke in to the communicator. Six 'rogers' where echoed to confirm the orders. Then the ANBU followed their prey.

_About thirty seconds afterwards there was another puff of smoke, I must intercept the squad quickly before they engage Naruto. _Thought the white haired Jounin, he quickly jumped in the direction the ANBU squad was heading to complete his mission.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Kakashi, I can't believe those foolish old bastards and bitches actually did that! I want you to pursue the ANBU squad and call them off, we are going to use the councils' own actions to stop this pursuit and bring our new 'citizen' back and give him back the title he properly deserves." (a/n no not Hokage, just the title of being a shinobi again.)

"I will Lady Tsunade, I will not allow my student to die, I will not fail Minato. But I am not sure I will be able to bring him back that will be of his own decision." Kakashi said.

"That is fine, but please do everything in your power to make sure he comes out of this alive." Tsunade said with a teary face. "I just don't want to love someone who is precious to me again."

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, I will ensure that he will not be killed." said Kakashi, he then turned around and left to pursue the blonde and his unknown predators.

"Arigatou Kakashi..." groaned Tsunade, "Ug, I need some sake and then I need to deal with the out of line council."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_I just hope I can catch up before I am to late _thought Kakashi as he bounded from tree to tree following the trail the ANBU had so carelessly left behind.

--

Naruto slowed down by and took a rest by a stream on near the Fire Country and Rice Country border. _I will need to take them on now, I know there are ANBU following me and I know they are not under the command of the Hokage. The question is though how close are they?_ "I know you are all following me so why not come out and fight?" shouted Naruto. Suddenly there were seven ANBU standing a couple of yards away from him. _Fuck I didn't realize there were so many of them. Shit, shit, shit!_ _Well here goes nothing!_

The blonde then shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" suddenly a group of about thirty Narutos had surrounded the ANBU. Then they all shouted together, "Come on guys lets show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki!"

The clones then converged on the ANBU, but were quickly beaten away when each of the ANBU scattered. An ANBU with a wolf mask quickly pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at the a few of the oncoming clones, the kunai collided and exploded in to a ball of fire quickly demolishing a group of shadow clones. He rolled through the smoke left by the shadow clones and pulled out another kunai and lept at another group and quickly started to slash at the clones necks, they quickly poofed out of existence and covered the man in smoke. The ANBU then shouted while covered in the smoke, "Arigatou demon for allowing me this much fun! But these are week they are nothing compared to us, I just took out about nine in about six seconds! You are a waste of perfectly good jutsu"

Another ANBU with the mask of a dog pulled out his katana and quickly charged another group of shadow clones and left nothing but smoke and the falling cries of shadow clones. "They are so weak, you must be nothing Uzumaki, I easily just took out eleven more of them." The other ten shadow clones were quickly dealt with and destroyed by four other ANBU. Naruto was frozen in fear, _This can't be the end, I made a promise and I never go back on my word_ thought Naruto, as the leader approached the real Naruto.

"You know demon, you really are a waste of space, I am surprised that anyone liked you, you must have brainwashed them or they must just be a pile of filth for not realizing the demon you truly. Hm maybe we should kill those you corrupted too." Said the leader triumphantly. "Now prepare to die demon." The lead ANBU lifted a kunai from his vest and brought it towards the frozen blonde's gut, I am going to make this as painful as possible for you, just like how you made it as painful as possible for our loved ones."

_That bastard, he can never say that about my friends, they like me because they know me. _Naruto then started to cry in front of the lead ANBU.

"What is this? An all powerful demon crying! How far you have fallen, now prepare to die Uzumaki trash!" The lead ANBU through the kunai in to the blonde's gut who howled in pain. "How does it feel demon, no you know how our loved ones felt." Each ANBU member of the squad approached Naruto each with their own respective weapon drawn. Naruto fell to his knees with the kunai sticking in his gut and the blood gushing out of the fatal wound forming a pool around the boy.

**'Well, well, well, it looks like my vessel is emotionally disturbed, what is wrong kit? Are you scared for your life?'**

(a/n: this gets pretty graphic)

_No Kyuubi, I am not, I am more worried about keeping my promise to Ayame about returning. I am more worried about protecting my friends than dieing. _The blonde's vision was slowly fading. He felt a sword being stabbed in to his arm and being ripped around. Blood fell from that wound too. His face was growing pail. _I must live on, I must keep my promise to Ayame and I must protect my precious people! _The boy howled in pain as kunai after kunai was plunged in to his back and ripped out. _I must keep my promise... I must... keep my... promise... _his vision blurred once again as an axe like weapon was brought down on his legs, blood spilled from the new wound, Naruto slouched forward, nothing more than will power was keeping him from dieing. _I must continue on..._

**'Kit I have to say, I am impressed with your behavior. As a reward I am going to get you out of this bind.' **_Kyuubi please... help... me... _Naruto then fell face first on to the ground.

"Congratulations team, we just rid ourselves of the demon amongst the leaves, let us return home--" the ANBU leader was interrupted by a sea of killer intent radiating from behind his back. He turned his head slowly to see spirals of chakra raising from the boy. A red chakra shell had formed around the boy complete with two tails.

"**You!" **The blonde's voice sound animal like as he raised a claw finger at the lead ANBU. **"You called my precious people filth then threatened their lives! Now you shall pay the ultimate sacrifice! With your own lives!" **The blonde quickly blurred out of existence.

"Where did he go!?" shout the wolf masked ANBU. The ANBU squad was looking around for the demoniacally possessed boy. "There has to be a sign of him, there was so much killer intent!"

"**Die you filth!" **Along with the scream of one of the ANBU member was heard, a couple of seconds later a shredded body was dropped from the canopy of trees. Blood formed a blanket for the grass around the body. Then there was another scream, the squad looked around to see the bear masked ANBU pinned against a tree with his own bones, the bark of the tree was colored completely of a dark red.

--

Kakashi was racing towards the screams after feeling the killer intent himself, "Dear Kami this can't be good. Please Naruto stay in control just a bit longer."

--

Five bodies littered the forest around where the battle had taken place. Naruto in his Kyuubi shell stood before the lead ANBU who look absolutely terrified, his clothes had become red from his comrades own blood, he was also scared for his own life. **"I left you alive last for a reason, I am guessing you are the leader? You were the one going to kill my friends, I will make sure that will never happen."**

"Ho-w,how? How are you...so...strong... Please almighty kyuubi spare me! Spare me!" the ANBU begged to the boy.

"**Spare trash like you?** **No you shall die now." **with that the blonde dissipated again only to reappear with his hand where the leader's heart was. Blood was dripping from the ANBU's mouth as the blonde ripped the heart out and crushed it. **"You all should have stayed home."**

With that the demoniacally controlled blonde ran off towards rice country with his shell slowly fading. As the shell faded away blood soaked clothes could be scene on the blonde.

--

Kakashi had arrived in the part of the forest were the battle had taken place. "Oh my Kami, I don't think Naruto needed help." Stated Kakashi as he stared at the mangled bodies of the dead ANBU. But I guess I will have to take all the back for examination. He then sealed the bodies in some scrolls and returned to the Leaf Village.

* * *

**Please read this part:**

Ok first of all that was my first fight scene ever written. Sorry if it was not gruesome enough or to gruesome, but I was trying to make a point on how barbaric Naruto is when he is in the Kyuubified state. Also I made the ANBU use just weapons instead of jutsus to symbolize how much they wanted to gut him themselves. I also had Naruto confess his feelings about Ayame to her right now because I have reasons for later on in the story. Also he does not know Ayame likes him back because she will not be able to contact him. Trust me there is going to be a lot of strain on their relationship before they actually get together. kk. Don't worry I did this all for many reason. Also realize that Naruto is not really OOC with the confession thing, think of all the times he has confessed his love for Sakura, but this time things are different.

HOLY SHIT, I was just searching through some Naruto character bios and I saw Ayame Uchiha, I nearly went off the wall until I found it was a role play character. Thank kami. Wow I just noticed the typo in my bio update... Easter time... heh he... I am sure most of you were able to figure out that I meant Eastern time. And for those who didn't read my bio, I set a goal of writing 20k words by the end of next week... meaning Saturday at 11:59 pm. Well two cheers (or more, I like reviews, those are nice... come to think of it I would rather take reviews xD they speak more for my story) for a new chapter. Again please review whether you liked the chapter or not, this is just me trying to get some ideas down on paper, (or computer...).

Also the next few chapters will prob be about the time skip, I mean I can't leave out how Naruto become stronger and everything, he can't just show up at the Leaf's Doorstep all powerful and everything (which I am going to try and avoid). Also he will not show up during the next Chunin exam hosted at Kanoha, that would just be a rip from many other stories and trust I am trying to avoid all those things and come up with my own original storyline. Also Naruto is going to gain something new somewhere during the next chapter, kudos to whoever figures it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Woot, well Chapter 3 is now finished and up for the reader's pleasure, I hope everyone likes and well if you don't feel free to tell me why, with a good reason, I don't want any of that 'this is shit' crap with no explanation. Still please I can not stress enough please review if you like the story or not. As of now I have about 1110 hits, 37 alerts, and 16 favs, I am impressed with how much people like the story, thanks. You reviewers make me to continue. Now everyone after this little (or not so little) message its on to chapter 3 of Kami no Kitsune.

Disclaimer: Naruto, not owned by me and prob. never will be... hey I can dream can't I...

--

Chapter 3:

--

Two blue eyes opened slowly to stare at the sky, the sun quickly blinded him, _shit what the hell just happened? Kami my head is killing me. _The blonde slowly brought his hand up to his eyes, _man I never realized the sun could be so bright, _then he brought it to his forehead, _man I am burning up, it doesn't take a genius to figure out I have a fever. _Naruto as he gained to more awareness to his surrounding tried to stand up again which immediately resulted in him falling back down on to his back. _Damn I must be still out of it after that fight, those wounds must have really gotten to me. _The blonde thought as he reach down to were his shirt was cut away from his gut. _Hm, I was right the Kyuubi must have healed the wounds I received from the fight. Note to self thank him later. _The blonde slowly prepared himself to stand up again. As the blonde righted himself to his feet he thought, _wait how did I get out of their! Those ANBU were murdering me, literally! Kyuubi did you help? _

The blonde was soon answered with by the demonic voice in his mind. 'Relax kit, I took care of those pathetic excuses for shinobi, but before you think I am going all mushy for you, let me tell you why. Reason number one, I respect you kit, you stand tall for what you believe in and not many shinobi are able to do that. And finally and most importantly, reason number two, plainly put, if you die, I die. That is how this damn seal works, so I plan to make your life as long as possible. Don't take this the wrong way though, I still hate you with every fiber of my spiritual being, but I see reasons why to keep you alive.'

_Really Kyuubi? You like me that much? _The blonde commented sarcastically.

**'I hate you kit...'**

_I wouldn't have it any other way. _The blonde laughed to himself, _I wouldn't have it any other way, Kyuubi._

--

"Kakashi report?" The busy Hokage asked in her office. She had just gotten done with a monumental amount of paper work that would limit the councils' powers in the military government.

Kakashi did not want to tell the results of his mission to the Hokage but he knew he had no choice. _Well, um, how to put this... um... OK I got it! _Thought the white haired Jounin, Kakashi. "Well you see, Lady Tsunade... Naruto escaped..."

"Hm, I knew that would happen unfortunately... I am sad Naruto could not find comfort in this village." The big busted Hokage stated sadly. "The fools in the council must have known this would happen... they wanted Naruto dead, at least he got out alive. Kakashi is there anything else to report." asked the Hokage. Kakashi walked up and put the scroll with all the ANBU bodies on the desk. "What is this?"

"Well, um, that is a storage scroll." state the Jounin nervously. Then his one visible eye formed its famous smile, "with an entire squad of ANBU bodies in it."

Tsunade looked shocked, _that can't be, oh shit that surge of power I felt last night must have been Naruto using the Kyuubi! _Thought the bust blonde. She then formed the appropriate hand signs to unlock the scroll.

Kakashi quickly motioned for her attention, "I would not do that if I were you, it would make quite a mess in your office."

"I am Hokage and I must see what has happened to my ninja!" _Even if they are traitorous scum who follow Danzo. _As soon as she unsealed the scroll which contained the bodies, the room was enveloped with smoke.

--

Naruto was towards the Rice Country town of Oboko, which he had found on his map which he had brought from home was pretty close to his location.

As he was walking through a rice field the Kyuubi spoke to the blonde, **'So kit what are we going to do now? Your village has tried to kill you, you are probably be marked down as a missing ninja and not to mention we are constantly being hunted by the Akatsuki!' **The Kyuubi asked inside his jailer's mind.

_Kyuubi this may come as a shock to you I am not stupid, I have planned most of these factors out, while I am going to wing most of it I know we won't be hunted by hunter-nin or the Akatsuki. The Hunter-nin will not come after me because I am no longer a ninja of Kanoha. Their job is to find and destroy missing ninjas which I am not, I am nothing more than an ex-citizen of Kanoha. If Kanoha does choose to send hunter-nin after me, I will merely kill them and make a statement to the world showing how weak Kanoha is by showing their elite hunter-nin can not even tackle a ex-citizen. _The blonde spoke proudly to the Kyuubi.

**'I have to say kit, that is some pretty good thinking on your behalf, I imagine a couple hunter-nin will be sent after you anyways, so why don't you dispose of them to prove your point. But also what about Akatsuki, you said you had a plan for them. And you can't forget your promise to that Ayame girl.'**

_While I was in the hospital, I overheard Jiraiya telling Tsunade that Akatsuki would not be on the move for a couple of years. An easy way to deal with them would be of course to just become stronger, wouldn't it? As for the promise to Ayame... as I said I will be winging a bunch of it. _The blonde rubbed the back of his head at this thought. Naruto slowed down, he had come to the entrance of the town Oboko. People filled the street going from shop to shop selling, trading, bartering, pickpocketing, this town was filled with it all. _Wow I am surprised that a border side-village like this is so busy, it must be because there are many traders who come here. Hm what to do first... I am glad that I grabbed my Gama-wallet from home. I need food, probably can't be perishable, I can get necessary meat by hunting. I definitely new clothes, I stick out like a sore thumb in these orange rags. Those would be good starters, I just need the essentials._

Naruto approached a clothes shop called Emon which was located in the center of the village. _Wow what a creative name... _Thought Naruto. The blonde's blue eyes opened even wider to see that the city center was even more crowded if it was possible. After pushing his way through the crowd he made it inside the store where a small, plump, bald man met him. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Maru, my, my, it looks like you are in the need of new clothes." the plump spoke in a somewhat croaky, but friendly voice, well it least it was to Naruto, this was one of the few shops where he had actually been allowed to enter the store.

Naruto then spoke up. "Yes I am in need of new clothes, do you have anything fitting for a ninja."

Maru answered quickly as if in habit, "Yes we do, we actually are a store specified to make ninja clothes," stated Maru proudly, "do you want any specific colors something to blend in with the earth, or how 'bout something to blend in to the shadows, I am sure as a ninja you probably don't want anything orange?"

"Hm, can you do a combination of colors, if possible can you do red, black, and white?" Naruto asked, _white to represent purity, red to represent power and blood, and black to represent death, an overall deadly combination _Naruto thought.

"That definitely possible, what style do you want?" asked the attendant of the shop.

"Style? How about a vest that has many sturdy pockets for weapons so they don't poke through which can also double as some type of body armor, the vest needs to be red with white trim on it if that is ok. Also How 'bout an under shirt, which is kind of baggy that has many hidden pockets inside it. Also I would like pants that are flexible, very durable, and also have hidden pockets. The pants and the shirt need to have white trim too. I also need it to be light weight of course of weather proof preferably. I also need it kind of cheap if that is alright."

Maru stared at the blonde as he caught his breath, "You seem to be quite detailed on what you want, but that is easily doable. Do you want your vest to have that logo that you are were on your orange jumpsuit? That can be thrown in for about five hundred ryu."

"That sounds great Maru-san, how much will it cost me total for three sets of them?" Naruto ask cautiously. _I have a feeling that even after all my missions Gama-wallet is going to be starving after this._

"The total will come to 529.102 ryu, is that a good price?" Maru asked looking at the awestruck blonde.

Naruto was amazed how cheap this was compared to how much his jumpsuit had cost him. _This guy was definitely not inflating his prices._ Naruto quickly answered back "That is perfect, how long do you think it will take to make?" The blonde knew he would have plenty of money left over for food and a night in an inn.

Well since I have no other work, I can probably have it all finished by the end of the day, so why don't you come see if you can pick it up then. I will have you pay then." Maru stated as he started to get to work on Naruto's order. "Oh yah, by the way, your order number is 301. Please remember to write that down. I will see you later today."

"Bye and arigatou." Naruto left the store to continue get the items he needed for his journey. First he went to pick up some non perishable food at the food market and then he continued on to the weapons shop where he bought some kunai for actually a decent price. The blonde then went to find an inn where he could stay the night. As the blonde continued down the crowded street he approached an inn. He talked to manager about staying the night and she gave him his room.

--

"Oh my Kami! What did that boy do to those ANBU!" asked the petrified Hokage. She was looking at a pile of ragged and torn up bodies lying in the center of her office. "How did he take down a whole ANBU squad so ruthlessly! Look at that body, it is freaking missing its heart!"

Kakashi was busy trying to calm the woman down, "Look I am guessing the Kyuubi took control of the boy as a last result, I found a lot of his blood lying at the battle scene. It looked like they were torturing him to death then left him to die." At that the busty blonde was no longer scared by very angry.

"I am going to kill the council!" she shouted, "they had no right to do this! They even ordered his death by ROOT ANBU, Kakashi, fetch me the council, I would like to have a word with them." With that Kakashi poofed out of the room to escape her wrath. The Hokage sat back down at the desk and looked at the sake bottle lying there, she told herself, _no I am going to need that after my conversation with the council. Hm, I think I am also going to need to get those bodies removed before they arrive, that would not go over well with them..._

_--_

Naruto approached Emon clothes after spending the day wandering around the village after his self appointed chores were completed. As he entered Maru looked up at him, "Well, well, well, it looks like you have impeccable timing I just finished up your three sets of clothes, they are all lying over there on the shelf. There was his Uzumaki symbol right on the back of the vest, he loved how they looked.

"May I have a box to put them in?" the blonde asked.

"Yes you may," said Maru, "Are you satisfied with your clothes?"

The blonde approached the counter and answered happily "You have no idea how satisfied I am." Naruto handed over the cost in ryu with an extra tip. "Arigatou, I love them." With that he left the store with a shocked attendant looking at him. The blonde had left him with 600.000 ryu, which was a nice bonus for the man.

--

Later that night, Naruto was sat in his bed at the inn and thought, _Ayame, I made my promise and I will hold my word._

--

Ok, well this chapter was more used to describe Naruto's new look and prepare for the next chapter which is about ¼ done. I am sorry but the special clothes are not Naruto's new 'gift'. Also I am plannin for the next chapter to be more actiony OK, so heads up, this is kinda just a filler. The real plot thickens next chapter so watch for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say other than I tried to make this chapter longer for you people since. I had a lot of things I wanted to get done in this chapter. Updates will probably only happen once a week from now on.

Copy and paste your normal disclaimer here, just in case you can't do that, I will... I don't own Naruto and I never will... seriously would I be writing an alternate storyline if was the creator!

--

Chapter 4:

--

"Please, come, take a seat," Tsunade gestured to the council with a smirk. "I am sure you know why you are here in my office." Each of the council nodded, they knew they were in for it. "We need to discuss why you stripped Naruto of his ninja status and then why you ordered an assassination attempt on his life."

Danzo finally spoke up, "Well Tsunade, we stripped him of his status because we felt that he was a threat towards the village, after all during his fight with Sasuke, he had to use the Kyuubi's chakra against him. He attacked another ninja of the Leaf Village by using that vile beast. There was no telling when he would use it again," Tsunade tried to interject but Danzo continued, "Also if he is not a ninja then he will not rely on chakra or get in to a serious fight, its as simple as that. All we wanted to do was protect the village from the Kyuubi and his corrupted vessel." The council had put together this excuse just in case something like this happened with the Hokage, but now they were no longer worried, the Kyuubi was out of the picture.

Tsunade was growing angry with the council, her voice was still normal but there was anger enforcing it, "So your saying that even when one of our EX-ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, LEFT the village, and then fought Naruto, then almost killed the boy, even though Naruto was following his mission's orders just like everyone else on the team, that Naruto is the one at fault here?" Danzo opened his mouth to speak, "Actually, I will answer that question for you. I bet if we took Naruto's name out of the story and replaced it with any other, we could walk over to any villager and they will say that your wrong, all you are doing is being biased towards Naruto because he holds the Kyuubi back. Also I want to talk about your assassination attempt now." Tsunade told the council with a smirk, she was going to hit them hard, even if it wasn't physically.

"We ordered no assassination attempt on Naruto's life! Why do you accuse us, this is an outrage, Tsunade you are completely out of control!" shouted Danzo, he needed to cover for the other councilors.

"On the contrary Danzo, I think it is you who is out of control, after all you organized it with your ROOT ANBU. Councilors, may I direct you attention to the only proof I need." With that she gestured with her hands to a bump covered with a red stained cloth, she motioned for Shizune to remove the cloth. Shizune immediately pulled it off and shrank back to the shadows, she did not really want to be considered part of this. The council was terrified when they saw the condition of the body, Tsunade gave them a few seconds to let this image sink in. The council was abruptly pulled from their thoughts by Tsunade's voice. "This Danzo, is what remains of your ROOT ANBU squad you sent after Naruto, we confirmed it was Naruto's blood on their weapons, but we did not find Naruto's body at the scene where the battle took place. "So, now answer me, did you order the assassination of Uzumaki Naruto?"

--

The brown haired woman slowly stirred in her bed. _What happened? Wait did Naruto say he loved me! Yes I know he did! _Her thoughts drifted back to what he had said...

_**Flashback**_

"I really like you Ayame, I have for a while now, I don't know, it might even be more that that, but I just wanted to say I am sorry for what is all about to happen. I am making the promise to you and only you that I will return, and remember I never go back on my word."

With that last word he quickly lashed out at her a struck a pressure point on her neck making her slip in to unconsciousness.

_**End Flashback**_

_But what does he mean by that promise? And why did he knock me out?_ Ayame sat up in bed immediately, "He couldn't have," she said in a whisper. "FATHER! Please come here!" Ayame yelled.

Teuchi immediately rushed up to his daughters room at the sound of her distress. He burst through the door holding a frying pan, "What is it Ayame, what is happening! Are you OK, did a boy sneak in here and hurt you! Is the person who knocked you out back!" Teuchi, the old Ramen chef, began searching his daughter's room for any sign of danger. A sweat drop formed on Ayame's head.

"Father... please stop, I just needed to ask you something." The old Ramen chef calmed down somewhat and looked at his daughter, "Where is Naruto? Did something happen to him?" Ayame asked her father hopefully.

Teuchi looked at his daughter questionably, "What do you mean, no I don't think anything has happened to Naruto, why?" he then noticed a blush forming on Ayame's face and a sly grin formed on his face, "Oh wait, I see, you like Naruto don't you." Ayame blushed at this comment, but quickly responded to her father.

"No, well actually I kind of do, but thats not it, he came to the Ramen stand after he was taken away by the ANBU. He seemed all sad so I tried to cheer him up, so I offered to make him some ramen to cheer him up..." The girl stopped than thought for a second, _I can't tell Dad about the free ramen, he does not care who it is, everyone has to buy it... _Ayame continued, "he politely declined, then asked me to never forget him. At this point I did not know what he was saying." Teuchi was listening intently to his daughter's narrative, "Then he made a promise to me that he would return, he then left. I thought he was just saying he would return to the stand, so I waited a little and then I was knocked out." Ayame made a big sigh, h_e would never forgive Naruto for that, so I can not let him know that I know it was him._

"I see," said Teuchi with a questionable glance, "I need to go visit the Hokage now, so why don't you rest for a while, we will open up the stand later." The old man then walked out of the door, _hm, Naruto, you are a mystery, why did you leave?_ And with that he left his house and began working his way towards the Hokage's tower.

--

Naruto began to stir in his bed. As he rose, he looked around his room and realized what just had happened. He had his ninja status revoked by the council; he confessed his crush on Ayame to the girl herself; he had fought, slaughtered, and killed a squad of ANBU while almost being killed himself; and now he was on the run. Everything has just gone downhill in the past two days. _Ug life sucks sometimes, but I know in order to become a strong shinobi, I must fight that suckage._ Naruto crawled out of bed and got ready for the day, he took a shower and then put on his new outfit. He then checked he had all his provisions and checked out of the inn.

As he exited the inn he noticed something strange, _where are all the people? I guess everyone here are not really morning people. _He set off down the road and noticed something slowly making its way down the road. _I wonder what that is? _As the blonde continued down the road he realized that it was a man, then he saw a wet trail coming from behind the man. _Oh my Kami! He must be wounded. _Naruto quickly ran to the man and caught him just as he was falling to the dust covered path. Naruto took a closer look at the man, he was covered in blood and whipping scars, half the hair on the man's head was replaced by an ugly looking burn, his lips were torn in two and were crusty probably due to lack of hydration, his clothes were nothing more than rags which hung low on his body, Naruto could clearly count each of the mans ribs, he seemed to be missing half of a couple, the blonde realized the probably were broken. Any normal man would not be able to make it this far the blonde realized.

The man looked up at Naruto as if he was his savior sent by Kami. The mans voice croaked out, "Please cough, please," blood was slowly riding down his cheeks as he pointed down the road, he cam from, "There were cough, these people cough, they came out of nowhere cough they appeared in a plume of smoke cough," Naruto looked at the man and figured _dammit Ninjas must have done this, probably missing ninjas just trying to earn a pretty ryu by stealing from helpless passersby... _He was brought back from his thoughts by another cough, the man began talking again, "they attacked, me and my family cough, they raped my wife in front of me and my daughter's eyes," tears started to form in his eyes, they were colored brown by the dirt on the dying man's skin, "then they cough slit her throat and cough tossed her body in to the bushes."

That is when Naruto lost it, _these so called ninja trash raped and killed a mother in front of her daughter's and husband's eyes. They are going to pay! _The man began to whisper in his croaking voice, "Please cough save and look after my daughter cough or at least get her to safety, cough she is not more than five cough years old." With that the man's final breaths began leaving him and his eyes closed, "Please, I know you are a stranger cough but you were the first person I could find cough to help."

With those last words the man died in the blonde's arms, the boy slowly let the man drop to the floor, Naruto pulled out a scroll and sealed the dead body in to it, he would bury it later in a more respectful manner, but for now, he had business to attend to. "I promise," Naruto began "that I will save your daughter and look after her." With that Naruto sprinted down the road in a cloud of dust.

--

"What do you mean the man freaking got away!" said an unknown voice shrouded in black, "You never know if he could bring help back!" shouted an angry ninja, he raised his sword from the shadows above the ninja failure in front of him, "And look you bow for forgiveness, you truly are unworthy of being in this group, I give you one easy task and thats to kill the father."

The other one quickly replied, "He was dying sir, I stabbed him, I burned him, I even whipped him, I thought he was dead so when I turned his back he attacked me with a hidden knife and stabbed my leg! Please sir, forgive me!" said the quivering ninja. "Please sir..." He looked up at his leader to see him lowering his sword.

"You should know that failure is not tolerated in our little group, but I am going to take your word that he didn't get that far. But let this serve as a reminder to never fail again." With those words he quickly lashed out and severed the man's ear away from the head. As the ninja curled over and screamed in pain as he held his ear, blood was leaking through his fingers as the leader stepped forward, he wore a muddy black trench coat with a black vest filled with kunai underneath, strapped to his arms were two trench knives positioned in a way which he could quickly draw upon them. Strapped to his back was a jet black double bladed sword. The leader soon left the tent and saw that the two guards were standing outside. They both looked at him as he began to talk, "Get the medic in there and heal him." With that he stalked away to another tent that looked like it was made for royalty. In fact it was, I was created for a Daimyo by a loyal villager but was soon stolen by the head ninja and his gang of thieves. He swung the flaps open and found a girl tied to a chair.

"Hello, little girl... it seems that your father has been taken care and has or is probably dying in the woods right now." He said with an evil sneer. He surveyed the girl and noticed a new set of whip marks along her body showing she was uncooperative again. _She did not seem to like being a slave towards our grou_p, but then again he thought _who who would want to be a slave._

The little girl was covered in rags similar to her father's which covered barely any part of her body. Her face was dirtied with mud, blood, and dried tears from when she saw her mother killed right before herself, but soon new ones met old as she learned of her father's death. Now, no one in her family remained, they were all gone. The little girl opened her mouth and quietly spoke, "Why are you doing this to us... what have we done nothing to you?"

The leader laughed and said, "We do this to you because we can, and also because we are stronger and have more power than you." He slowly approached the girl, and whispered in her ear, "and who knows, if you are a good little slave, we won't kill you now, we will find some other uses for you."

The girl spat at his feet and shouted, "You are nothing more than great big bullies, go away and leave me alone."

"Well, well, well, it looks like you mother has taught you nothing, don't fight what you can't beat is my motto and it has saved my life so many times." the man laughed and opened the flap, "and you also gave me a great idea, you are going to lick everyone's boots clean tomorrow." The leader left and let the flap swing to a halt behind him. "You, guards, get up off your lazy asses and stand in front of that tent like your supposed to." As the guards took their positions they heard a little girl crying in the tent, they grinned at it.

--

Naruto looked at the bandit camp, it was surrounded by rice fields on all but one side, that one side seemed to be part of a heavy forest. As he looked at the camp the blonde thought, _dammit there are a lot more people than that guy let on to. I need to figure out a way to find the girl. Just by looking I am __seeing about a total of fifty people, thirty or so look like they are guards, another ten or so look like service people, probably medics and cooks, and the other ten must be ninjas judging by their gear. Hm, there may also be people inside the tents I need to worry about as well. _Naruto slowly approached the camp from the forest part, it would be a bit more work, but it would avoid him from being mowed down in the rice fields.

As he maneuvered through the forest Naruto found many traps that he barely was able to avoid do to the density of the forest. He had to slow down many times to just disengage one trap or multiple amounts of them. _Also judging by the looks of these traps, they were made quite a while ago, meaning that most of the bandits must use the rice fields as an entrance. _After about an hour of work Naruto finally arrived at a dense brush just outside the camp, the blonde utilized the placing of the brush to formulate a plan.

--

Teuchi burst through the doors of the Hokage tower and walked briskly up to a short, female, attendant working at the front desk. He immediately said, "I would like an audience with the Hokage as soon as possible, so can you please schedule me an appointment with her?"

The attendant was about to respond when the doors burst open and ANBU among with some detainees emerged. "-- and this is the last mistake you will ever make fools! Your lucky you can't be put to death! ANBU take them to some holding cells and give Ibiki some freedom with them!" the Hokage shouted. Both Teuchi and the attendant looked at the detainees in shock, they were the councilors, both of them shared the same thought, _what the hell happened!_

Tsunade had finally dealt with those idiots in the council. She could not believe how far the have fallen from their original state. The attendant at the front desk poked her head around the corner and stated, "Lady Tsunade you have a visitor who seems to want to talk about something urgent."

"Send him in." stated the Hokage trying to regain her composure after her little festival with the councilors. The attendant disappeared around the door and in a few second the old ramen chef came through the doors. He opened his mouth to talk, but Tsunade spoke quicker, "Let me guess, you are here to ask where Naruto is?" Teuchi nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but once again Tsunade beat him to it, "Well, I was only planning to release this to the Shinobi population because I know it will spread to regular citizens from there, but, hm, how to put this simply... Naruto had his shinobi status revoked by those idiots in the council you just saw pulled through. They the ordered the assassination of the boy to top it all off." Teuchi was dumbfounded, how could so much happen in so little time.

Tsunade finally gave Teuchi a chance to speak his mind, "So is Naruto, OK?"

Tsunade simply gestured to the pile of bodies that the old ramen chef had failed to notice when he entered the office. She then replied, "What does it look like? He beat those bastards and took, I have had no chance to even send someone out to look for him... not to be rude but if that is all Teuchi, I have a lot of work to do."

"Thank you for this information and this short meeting Hokage-sama." With that Teuchi left the office to go check on his daughter at home.

--

The bandits did not what hit them. One moment everyone was carrying out daily activities, then the next katon justsus are raining from the sky as an army of blondes storm out of the forest. The blonde was using distraction tactics to get through the army of bandits.

"What the hell is happening!" the leader shouted as emerged from his tent, he looked at the onslaught that was taking place. Some of the tents were up in flames and there was an army of blondes storming the camp. The leader shouted at everyone to bring the chaos to a halt, "Dammit, all military units diverge in to three groups, group one take out the blondes! Group two put out the fires and afterwards look for any other intruders and group three come with me were going to guard the prisoner!" With the orders given, each unit mobilized together to go to their preselected groups and take on their task.

Naruto was slowly sneaking through the camp under the cover of all the chaos. As soon as he heard the orders he thought, _shit I am going to need to get to her fast before they get there._ He quickly got up and started moving but was soon confronted by three ninja. "They are just clones." one shouted, "One shot should do." Each ninja pulled out a kunai and charged what was thought to be clones but were intercepted by the real Naruto only to be met with an untimely fate of being sliced in to two pieces. Each body had pools of blood forming around the decapitated pieces.

Naruto continued moving onwards in to the camp towards the overly decorated tent. _That has to be the leaders tent, I mean what egocentric bastard would not live there. _The blonde encountered a few more bandits but he quickly turned them in to a bloody mess. _Damn this is starting to get annoying. _Naruto noticed his clones were starting to get diminished at an alarming rate in one area close to him. _Shit there must be a shinobi near by. _

"So you are the troublesome pest that broke in to our wonderful camp." Naruto turned around and noticed a fully armed ninja standing right in front of him. 

_--_

Teuchi approached his daughter's room. Many thoughts were racing through his head, _what should I tell her? Naruto meant the world to her and I, not only that she has that little crush on him to... this is going to be hard on her but I must tell her the truth. _The old ramen chef knocked on the girls door,"Ayame, may I please come in?" he said.

"Yes father." Ayame responded in a joyful tone. The girl was sitting at her dresser getting ready for the day when she turned around and looked at her father only to notice he had a sad look on his face. "What is wrong father? Oh, did you find out what happened with Naruto?" she asked hopefully.

"Ayame, I am sorry but... Naruto..." he broke in to tears, he could not stand that the boy was gone and he could only guess how the news would affect Ayame. "... Naruto... he... he... had an assassination attempt brought on to himself," the old ramen chef noticed the shocked looked on Ayame's face, he could also tell she was on the verge of tears. He quickly choked out, "he is alive, but... he had to flee the village... he was wounded badly according to the Jounin who investigated the scene... all the found was a lot of what was later confirmed to be his blood... the only thing that confirms that he is alive is that no body was found and there was no evidence that his body was incinerated."

Ayame was in tears, she could not believe that her Naruto was almost killed! She thought to herself, _Kami please let Naruto be alright, please watch over him. _

--

"Damn it! Where the hell did you come from!" shouted Naruto at the apparent leader.

The leader surveyed the blonde kid, "I can't believe a kid infiltrated my camp! I will take care of you now and then deal with the security problem in a few minutes." The man drew upon his double bladed sword and announced in a cocky tone, "Kid, I am giving you the honor of meeting my sword, _Mashin no Jin _(Devil of Man), it has taken many lives and I am positive that yours it about to become another one."

Naruto drew out a kunai and got in to a ready stance. The lead bandit quickly charged Naruto and took a slash at his arm aiming to incapacitate him. Naruto quickly rolled to the right and through a kunai with wire attached to it at the man, it embedded itself in a nearby crate. The leader laughed at the blonde, "What lousy aim, you know boys your age should not be sharp knives, allow me to teach you what can happen if you are to clumsy."

With that the image bandit leader blurred out of existence and reappeared right behind the blonde and held up his sword to Naruto's neck and whispered in the blonde's ear, "You might just loose something important," he paused for a moment, the shouted as he pulled the sword across the blonde's neck, "Maybe like your head!" The blonde fell forward and landed in a heap on the ground.

The leader turned around and started walking away when he heard a poof, he quickly turned around to see the body burst in to smoke and quickly fade. He thought to himself, _the boy might be a little more trouble then I expected. _The leader felt a trickle of warmth in his stomach. He looked down in shock to see a dark pool seeping through his vest.

The leader of the bandits heard a raspy voice right behind him, "Rule number one, never underestimate you enemy and rule number two, never turn your back on the enemy." The blonde pushed his kunai farther in to the man's back and spoke again, "I am going to tell you my name, because it will be the name you will dread when I come to the afterlife. Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" With that Naruto ripped the kunai sideways out of the man's side, blood spurted out of the wound. "This is all I can do as of now for revenge for all you have hurt." The blonde turned around and walked towards the royalty tent.

-- To be continued --

I had to end this chapter early because I wanted to get it to you guys before I left for my short trip until Tuesday. Sorry about the major delay. Not really sure what else to say... Also I am sorry I left you with a cliffy, but OMG I am tired...


End file.
